The Skeptic
by Paige1292
Summary: Known as the most boring, intimidating and ridiculously rational being to ever step foot on earth, even Huey Freeman is beginning to question his sanity after experiencing strange events in an old building.


**The Skeptic**

Hey all! I'm back! And don't worry, I'm still working on All This Love. Expect an update real soon. And I promise that I won't leave any of my unfinished stories hangin'. I'll finish it eventually. School is just my main priority right now and I'm about to get a job so it'll be a challenge, but we'll get through this guys! :D

But here's my new story! I got this idea from the _movie_ The Skeptic and the main character reminded me so much of Huey it was ridiculous lol, so that gave me an idea. I'm not going to replicate the movie though. I don't wanna get sued!

I also wanted to create a thriller fic, so here ya go!

And this is just the prologue, so it's not long at all, but the other chaps will be. Ya'll know how I do.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BD NOR DO I OWN THE MOVIE THE SKEPTIC.

Enjoy and let me know what you think of it!

* * *

**Summary: **Five years after the death of their Granddad, the Freeman boys' great Aunt-Cookie passes away and leaves her estate to them. With Riley being highly emotional about his aunt, he can't bear to even walk into her home, so he leaves it up to Huey. Known as the most boring, intimidating and ridiculously rational being to ever step foot on earth, even _he_ is beginning to question his sanity after experiencing strange events in the old building.

Huey Freeman – 24

Riley Freeman – 22

Jazmine Dubois – 23

Cindy McPhearson – 23

Michael Caesar – 24

Stacia Jackson – 22

* * *

**Prologue**

"_You weren't there, so how do you even know?"_

"_I just do."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, really. And I'd appreciate it if you lowered that tone with me young man."_

_The elderly woman demanded. The young man sighed and plopped down on the sofa._

"_Yes ma'am."_

_The young man rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. In a mere few seconds, he lightly sniffled. The next moment he felt the weight of the sofa drop and the warmest embrace he's ever had._

"_Honey, I know it hurts." The elderly woman empathized with the young man, rubbing his back soothingly. "But things will work out eventually. I know it will."_

_Pulling back from the embrace, the young man turned his gaze to the floor as he lazily wiped the ongoing tears. The gracefully aged woman stared at him sympathetically. She watched as his beautifully elongated eyelashes nearly rested on the hills of his cheeks as he closed his eyes. With a deep sigh he finally turned to her, his eyes red as ever._

"_How are you so sure?" He asked in a soft, broken tone. The woman sighed this time and gently took hold of his hands. _

"_Sweetie, trust me." She practically pleaded. She gently squeezed the man's hands, reassuring everything working out._

_The young man shook his head. "I do trust you, but that's not the point." _

_He suddenly rose up quickly, forcing the woman to release her hold and practically marched to the kitchen to grab his keys._

"_I'll stop by tomorrow evening." He told her in an even tone, putting the wall over his heart once again. The woman sighed, but knew he was at the point of no return for the time being. _

"_Okay, honey." She sadly replied, causing the young man to feel a slight pang in his heart. "I love you."_

_The young man walked over to give her a hug, which she gratefully returned._

"_I love you, too." He kissed her cheek before he left out the door._

_Once in the car, he had that strange feeling he felt earlier. Something wasn't right. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to leave yet. It was like something was trying to tell him not to go. Something was telling him to stay with the woman. _

_But being the stubborn young man he's always been, he ignored his gut and started up the car._

_He soon found out why he shouldn't have left so early. His girlfriend didn't even give him a chance to open the front door as she sprinted right into his arms, crying hysterically._

"_Huey! I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry!"_

_He nearly panicked at his girl's strange behavior._

"_Jazmine!" She continued to apologize for whatever reason he couldn't understand. "Jazmine!" His hands were on her shoulders, lightly shaking her to get her attention. She stopped talking, or shouting, but the tears were nonstop._

"_Why are you apologizing? What did you do?" He was starting to be upset with her. She _must've _done _something _if she was apologizing like that._

_He looked into her eyes, expecting to find guilt, but it was something else. It was something like…like the way the mature woman's eyes were when she consoled him earlier. It was something like…_

_Sympathy._

"_Babe, you might want to sit down for this."_

_He stared at her in silence, studying her, trying to figure her out. He squinted his eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Please, just-"_

"_Jazmine, what the hell is going on?" He raised his voice, making her flinch a little. _

"_Okay, okay!" She just didn't think arguing was appropriate at this point. _

"_Huey, the police just called." She started. His eyebrow arose in suspicion. As she continued, she sniffled a little more. "They just said that…that…th-they s-s-said th-that...they _said_ that-"_

"_Jazmine." He said in a considerably softer tone. "What did they say?" His hands were still on her shoulders. She sighed and shook her head._

"_Aunt Cookie died of heart failure." She announced weakly._

_Wait…_

"…_What?" He blurted out. All of a sudden, he felt a migraine coming on. "I just left her house! She lives thirty-five minutes away!"_

_Immediately, his girl hugged him and rubbed his back, knowing he'd break down at any moment._

"_I know baby, I know." _

_He was speechless._

_At that moment, if felt as if his heart had been halfway ripped out of him. It seemed as though his world was turned upside down._

_He _knew _he should've stayed a little while longer._

* * *

Well there ya go! How do you like it? Pleeeasssee let me know. Until next time, see ya! :D


End file.
